<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Hands by breakums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971135">Nice Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums'>breakums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fluff, PLS THAT PART ALWAYS MAKES ME LAUGH, Useless Lesbians, and it’s a revision of a ninaco fanfic i wrote, cortex gets throttled, i don’t even remember how old it is BYE, my first work in who knows how long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot were mortal enemies, didn’t mean Nina and Coco had to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Bandicoot &amp; Nina Cortex, Coco Bandicoot/Nina Cortex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>err uh if you saw this on ffn no u didn’t 😃 i just revised it because im rlly sad and this is my comfort ship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">N. Sanity Island. That’s where our hero, Crash Bandicoot lived, along with his sister, Coco. They lived in harmony with the world, until every other Friday when Neo Cortex tried to kill them, you all know the deal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You should also be aware of Neo Cortex’s niece, Nina Cortex, who was much smarter than him, but was rarely involved in his plans. She lived in his castle with him, as Cortex was just too lazy to fly her back to Madame Amberly’s Academy of Evil - along with the fact that the school had temporarily shut down because Cortex had, you know, basically murdered Madame Amberly last time he was there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What you don't know is that every night after Cortex’s plans were inevitably foiled by Crash, Nina would sneak out of the castle, knowing that Crash would be tired and passed out on the beach somewhere, and would go hang out with Coco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Coco knew there was something about Nina that made her different from her uncle. Even if she was quieter and a little meaner than the average person, she was kind hearted deep down, and just wanted her uncle to give up with his plans so everyone could live in peace. The man was getting old, it couldn’t have been good for his health to constantly get beat up by an anthropomorphic bandicoot every time they encountered</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Coco was the only person she ever opened up to, and she was so thankful that Coco enjoyed listening to her and helping her sort out her emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So, as soon as Nina got the word that her uncle’s plan had failed again, she immediately packed a small bag and sneaked out of the castle’s window. She was going to go hang out with Coco again, perhaps stay for the night because the way Uka Uka explained things, Cortex’s ego would be broken for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yo! I’m outside blondie!” Nina rashly whispered while tapping on Coco’s small window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had been standing there for around 5 minutes, signaling for Coco to let her in, but for some reason she never came to open the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where even are you?!” Nina said, frustrated, because she couldn’t see Coco from her angle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And eventually she got so fed up to the point where she just smashed the window and climbed through, hoping Coco had house insurance. That was okay. That was fine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A sharp pain stung at Nina’s leg, she had accidentally cut herself while climbing through the broken window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh... They’ve got to have medical supplies here right?” Nina said as she roamed around the house, looking for a bathroom. “I mean - Crash probably gets hurt a lot while fighting my uncle...” She grimaced at the thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a few minutes, she found the bathroom, got some towels to clean up the blood, then bandaged herself up, making a mental note to bring more supplies next time she came over because it seemed like they were running low.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as she walked out, she realized why Coco wasn’t answering the window. The bandicoot was dead asleep on the couch. Well, kind of - half her body was hanging off of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Um.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Coco...? You good..?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No answer. Nina knew she was alive because the bandicoot was snoring, like, really loud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Um. I guess I’ll just wait...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Within minutes, Nina was also asleep on the ground. It was nighttime after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wake up sleepyhead,” Nina heard a voice, and then felt a sharp pain on her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can’t believe I had to slap you awake... Do you even sleep at night?” Coco said, standing over Nina who had fallen asleep on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Says you,” Nina rolled her eyes. “I had to smash open your window to get inside and once I did you were snoring away on the couch!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a good thing we have house insurance...” Coco sighed, “Anyway, want to go play Minecraft?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nina jumped up from the floor and followed Coco to her room. She sat down on the bed while watching her turn on the PlayStation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh!” Coco said, “I almost forgot! I made something for you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y-You made something...? For me...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Coco rummaged through her drawers until she pulled out a big yet tidy controller like contraption. It was colored purple and black, and had an “N” on the top front.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know you have troubles with the regular PlayStation controller because of your hands, so I used parts from one of my scrapped inventions to make a more accessible one that works with your hands perfectly!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, and this is also because you messed up and killed my Minecraft dog that one time when the trigger got stuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It was an accident!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Coco laughed, “Yeah I know, here you go, I hope you like it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can’t believe this... Thank you... It means a lot...” Nina felt tears coming up. She had never felt this loved before - by the girl who was supposed to be her arch nemesis nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her hands were a curse, and this dumb blonde girl just alleviated some of the pain to come from it. “I wish I could take these things off... so I could hug you without crushing you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“About that... If you trust me enough maybe I could tinker with them? Maybe add some stuff so you can control them better and be gentler...?” Coco said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nina sat there for a little. She trusted Coco with her whole heart, but she was unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But then she thought about the animals she used to play with as a child. How she loved them so much, and these metal hands took that away from her. Coco was offering to help? So she could play with those animals again? So she could thank Coco with a real hug..!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Coco gasped, “Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. These hands have ruined everything for me. You’re offering to help rid the pain a little... I could never pass that up.” Nina wiped away her tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh. My eyeliner is getting everywhere!” She wiped away the black eyeliner that had gotten onto her arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And maybe I can do your make up...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Haha. That’s a bit too far.” Nina laughed with Coco. She had never had a friend like this before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, just give me a minute to get all my tools out. I’ll be right back!” Coco said as she rushed out the room to get her stuff.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Does that hurt?” Coco said as she pulled off more of Nina’s fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A shiver ran down her spine. “Not at all, I have no feeling in them, it’s just weird to see your fingers being pulled off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So the main point is that they sense when they’re touching something alive, like a small furry animal with a heartbeat, so if I remove the sensors inside the fingers and the palm then they wont automatically tighten.” Coco said as she took the plates off of all the fingers and looked for the ribbon cables connecting the sensors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait. how did you know about that?!” Nina exclaimed, trying not to shake Coco’s work table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You talk in your sleep... it’s a lot of info dumping you know. You could never write a good novel like that.” Coco said as she picked up her tweezers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Embarrassed, Nina stayed quiet a little before talking again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What kind of stuff do I say while sleeping...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A lot about wishing you could still hold those animals, a little about how you want to kill Dingodile for stealing your chocolate, and a whole lot more about how you miss your father - but you think Cortex is actually your dad.” Coco said as she went from one finger to another, disconnecting the sensors, and clipping them back into place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Umm... Yeah... Uka Uka constantly hears Cortex slipping up and calling me his daughter instead of niece. The mask is actually concerned.” Nina explained as she thought about how it would make sense as to why she and Cortex were so alike.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s crazy... Who’s your ‘dad’ though?” Coco said while doing air quotes when she said dad, hoping it wouldn’t offend Nina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s this huge rich dude. He has like a huge company or something, I don’t really know.” Nina said as Coco took off the plates from her palms to get rid of the batteries that powered the sensors along with another chip, but she didn’t know what that extra chip one was for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I just miss him because he’s my dad and all. I don’t know why he left and I don’t know how close he is to my ‘uncle’“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aaaaanndddd... Done!” Coco said as she pulled away from Nina’s hands in victory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Want to test them out?” Coco said as she quickly packed away her tools. “They’re sure to work better now that I’ve cleaned them, and they won't crush things unless you want to!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Without another word, Nina pulled Coco into a tight, non-lethal hug. This was her first hug in... who knows how long...?! It felt so nice. Being able to hold someone without fear of killing them or breaking their ribs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Coco... T-Thank you...” Nina said as she cried into Coco’s embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s no probl-“ Coco suddenly stopped as Nina pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have something to say.” Nina said as she looked down at her hands and back at Coco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I really like you Coco. You understand me so well and you’re so nice to me! I can’t help but feel this way.” Nina said as she cupped her hands around Coco’s face. She had never been able to do this with anyone before, and Coco had been the one to set her free from the prison that those metal hands were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nina I-“ Coco said as she pulled her back into a hug. “I like you too. I love you so much. I care about you more than almost anything else. I just want you to be happy!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They spent the rest of the night gaming Minecraft. You know, blowing up villages and whatnot, normal gameplay. After they got tired, they fell asleep cuddling on Coco’s bed, both of them finally truly happy, together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cortex! Where is Nina? She is nowhere to be found in the castle and I must ask her something!“ Uka Uka bellowed at Cortex, who was asleep on his futon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Cortex flew up in fear and slammed straight into the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“M-Mighty Uka Uka! I assure you I can find her pronto as I installed a tracker in her hands!” Cortex said as he ran to his computer, booting it up and going to a hidden folder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“As soon as I launch this program it will show me her exact location! Haha!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just get to it!” Uka Uka yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As the program finished loading, it displayed an error message. “T-Tracker not found...? How can this be?! There’s no possible way she could have removed it herself!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah... Uka Uka! I’m sure there’s a solution...!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve had enough of you! Come here so I can throttle you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But you don’t even have hands!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next three hours were passed with Cortex being chased by the mask, fearing for his life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next morning, Crash and Aku Aku found Coco and Nina zonked out on the bed with the PlayStation still running.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Um. Crash...?” Aku Aku said as he made sure what he was seeing wasn’t some sort of strange magic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not even going to ask... I just hope they wake up soon so they don’t miss lunch. It’s already 11 AM.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And so they left the room to let them sleep in peace, while Cortex lost his marbles trying to hide so Uka Uka didn’t throw him into the castle’s trash compactor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they r everything to me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>